


I Could Be Your Answer

by rryiyu



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Another Universe with Hockey, M/M, The Sentinel AU, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rryiyu/pseuds/rryiyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Price狠狠撞进他的怀里，接着皱着眉站稳：“你是怎么做到的？”<br/>“什么？”他问，想要装傻。<br/>“你的速度。”Price回答，“你是踩着冰刀在马路上滑吗？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原始的哨兵设定下的文，自娱自乐用，没有Guide的内容。  
> Inspired by The Sentinel(1996),there's no Guide.

Milan Lucic的这一天开始得并不顺利，或许应该说，糟糕透了。  
闹钟响起来，他伸出手，一不小心把那玩意弄到了床底下，伸手去捡的时候，一抬头，后脑勺撞到了床沿上。  
该死的休赛季。Milan揉着后脑勺走出去，一边在心里默默诅咒着。  
温哥华的早晨正在苏醒，他开火，看着鸡蛋在锅里凝固，打了个哈欠。  
一个上午过去了，他坐在沙发上看着电视上NHL比赛的重播，决定中午去Tim Hortons解决，然后下午去一次体育馆，滑滑冰、打打球。  
匆匆走下楼，Milan穿行在人群里面，并没有人认出他是谁，或许因为这正好处在午休即将结束的时间段，大多数人都在匆匆地赶往上班地点，而没有心思去关注身边的人。何况他是在温哥华，不是波士顿。Milan中间只停了一次，和一个可爱的金发女孩打了招呼、给她签了名。  
更衣室里他看见Carey Price，这让Milan有些惊讶——他当然是没有想过会在这里遇见死敌的门将，不过对方也是温哥华人，在这里遇到也不是什么怪事。对方也看见了他，但是除了点头之外，他们自然没有再打招呼，反正也不需要。说真的，Milan觉得他们没有立刻在更衣室里打起来才是令人感到奇怪的。  
和Carey Price在一个队伍里面打球也不是什么新鲜的体验了，冬奥训练营里面他们也配合过，Milan不得不承认对方在他身后的球门里让他很是放心，老对手了，自然是知根知底。职业选手和业余爱好者的比赛几乎是毫无悬念的，虽然刻意放水了，但是结果肯定是不会改变的。他进了浴室，出来的时候撞见Carey Price，礼貌地点点头，就想离开，反正他是不想和加拿大人队的待一起太久，比赛除外。  
“我之前没见过你来这儿。”出乎意料地，在他身后，Price开口了。敌队的门将说起话来总是这个调调，平平淡淡没什么波澜。  
“我一般都是上午来的。”他半回过头，看着对方回答。Price身上套着一件印着滚石乐队经典的红舌头图案的T恤，倒不是他想的那种加拿大人标志的——他自己穿着印着自己号码和名字的T恤。  
“一起走？”或许是滑行让他的心情好了起来，他突然问道，然后自己都被这句问话吓到，更加可怕的是Price看了他一眼，居然点头同意了。  
这显然是不平凡的一天，棕熊队最难搞的球员居然和死敌加拿大人队的灵魂人物走在一起。Lucic看了一眼边上的Carey Price，后者也看过来，两个人在一起实在没什么话好讲的，只能大眼瞪小眼。队里其他人看到这样的场景一定要笑死了，他默默地想。  
他们走出体育馆，简单地告了别，朝着不同的方向走过去。  
走出一段距离，Milan突然感到一阵耳鸣。似有所感地，他转过头去，一辆汽车正朝着Carey Price飞奔过来，门将正在看手机，非常危险的一个动作。想也没想地，Milan以一种常人无法达到的速度冲过去，把Price扯离了危险区域。车呼啸着开走，后面跟着一辆警车。Price狠狠撞进他的怀里，接着皱着眉站稳：“你是怎么做到的？”  
“什么？”他问，想要装傻。  
“你的速度。”Price回答，“你是踩着冰刀在马路上滑吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

Carey Price出门的时候可没想过今天是这么一个糟糕的日子。  
他不喜欢Milan Lucic，一点儿也不。如果可以他希望和对方除了比赛以外不要有任何联系，毕竟Lucic曾经多少次攻破了他的大门。  
而现在，Lucic救了他一命，他们坐在咖啡厅里僻静的角落，你看着我，我看着你，一言不发，谁都不想先开口。  
最后还是Lucic先妥协，他确实没什么耐心:“你想知道什么？”他问，手指敲击着桌面。  
“你的反应速度，这不是一般人能有的。”Carey看着他，面上还是没有什么表情，但是下意识摸摸自己的胡子——他已经将近两个月没有刮胡子了。  
Lucic皱皱眉，好像他能看见那些胡子的生长一样:“你该刮胡子了，它们太长了。”  
“随便。”Carey稍微歪歪头，眼睛里仍然带着探究的神色紧紧盯着他，这让Lucic有些不自在地张望了下四周，然后开口:“我希望你不要跟任何人提到这件事。”  
Carey点头，于是Lucic继续说:“你知道我有一年去治病的事情吧。其实我是失踪了，但是除了家人和医生没人知道。  
“那年我和朋友们去探险，一个人在加拿大的山里迷路……我也不知道我是怎么活下来的。回来以后我就有了发达的五感，而不仅仅是反应速度。帮助我的那个医生，当然不是那个医生，是博士，他说我这种人叫做‘哨兵’。”  
“那这种能力在冰上没有用吗？”Carey继续发问。  
“事实上，发达的五感在现代社会完全是一种阻碍。”Lucic苦笑，“他的搭档，和我一样的人，他教我如何控制。但是……”他没有继续说下去。  
“现在你突然就控制不了了？”Carey接过话头。  
“差不多。”棕熊队的左翼皱了皱眉，“虽然这对于你可能是一个有趣的谈话，但是不幸的是，现在我得走了。”  
“闭嘴，Lucic，我并不享受和你的谈话。”  
第二天他们又在体育馆见面了，这次是上午。  
Lucic一直表现得心不在焉，试图攻破对方球门的几个球也一点力气都没有，连最差的门将都能挡下。他时不时看一下Carey，让Carey觉得很奇怪。  
直到Lucic代替后卫帮他挡下一个球，自己被砸中嘴角的时候，Carey终于忍不住了:“嘿，Lucic，我不知道你还想当后卫。要不然你下赛季跟你们教练说说，让他把你调过去。不过我想你们后卫够多了。”  
“闭嘴，Price。”Lucic凶狠地瞪他一眼，就是那种Lucic式的“你他妈别烦我不然我就杀了你”的瞪视，他嘴角带着血，那么一撇，有点暴戾的意思。这才是那个波士顿棕熊的头号混球Milan Lucic，Carey想，反正他也不可能对我做什么——我们现在还在一个队里打球呢。  
后面Lucic总算发挥了他的本能，进了两个球，三个漂亮的助攻，Carey默默地想如果对面的是他那他能够守住几个:大概只有助攻的三个。  
“去喝一杯？”和他们打球的家伙提议，“我请客。好久没有赢得那么爽快了。”  
Carey刚想拒绝，就听见Lucic说:“我就不去了。”他也不知道为什么，就开口:“我去，你不去？”  
Lucic惊讶地看他一眼:“好吧。”  
直觉告诉他，对方有事情瞒着他，而酒吧，或许是个契机。Carey告诫自己，这只是因为该死的好奇心和对救了自己的人的关心，绝对不是因为他刚才的一眼让Carey·淡定先生·Price有点心跳失常。


	3. Chapter 3

Carey看着Lucic，那个男人似乎没有注意到他的视线，或者干脆不在意，他只是握着酒瓶子，没有喝，就把那个小瓶子握在手里，手指轻轻敲打着墨绿色的玻璃瓶。他的侧脸埋在酒吧霓虹灯昏暗而颜色奇异的光线里，轮廓便有些模糊不清，看起来有种诡异的不真实感。Carey看不清他的表情，只能看见他似乎很专注地把脸侧过去，去听队伍里的那些人的谈话。  
他们和这群人并不熟悉，不过Lucic确实很有能力让自己很快融入其中，在冰场下他其实还算是个好相处的人，只要没人去招惹他，而Carey不知道自己为什么总是很难融入一个新的群体，大概是门将的个性，也大概是他并没有打算要融入。  
因为要开车，他没有打算喝酒，就是百无聊赖地坐在那里，半心半意地听着那些没有什么营养的话题，偶尔拒绝几个搭讪的家伙。其实他也不知道自己为什么要来酒吧，虽然觉得这可能是个契机，但是他现在感觉到了这根本是个错误。  
“你不喝？”Lucic转头问他，把手里的瓶子递给他。  
他没有接：“我开车。”  
Lucic把手收回去：“随便你。”他耸耸肩，“我该回去了。”说完他站起来向其他人告辞，现在并不晚，其他人也挽留了他，但他不知道说了什么，那些人也没有阻拦他，笑着跟他挥挥手就让他走了。  
Carey出来就要方便多了，说真的他和这群人几乎没什么关系，过段时间他也不会再留在温哥华了，不像Lucic生长于此，他对温哥华没有那么深的感情。  
“嘿，Price。”他们一起走到停车场，Lucic突然叫住他。  
“什么？”他转头，看向另一个男人。停车场很安静，在他们之间只有白色的日光灯的光芒，他这次能够清晰地看清楚Lucic的样子。  
他的嘴角的血迹大概是被自己舔干净的，只留下一点印子，看起来和曾经他们在冰上相遇甚至差点打起来的时候没有什么不同，但又似乎有那么点不一样。  
Milan本来是想要说什么的，看见Price回头的那瞬间，他突然就不知道怎么开口了。  
Price长得很好看，他一直很清楚，总有人说他像个姑娘，他偶尔也和队友在背地里借此嘲笑下Price，不过他自己也知道Price其实并不是那么女性化，只是……好看罢了。  
他喜欢那双眼睛，他不知道为什么居然这么想，Carey Price的双眼看向他的时候，那种专注的神色，竟然让他有种想要闭眼的冲动。  
他顿了下，才想起自己本来想说的话：“我说，你不会把那件事告诉别人的吧。我大多数的队友都不知道这件事。”  
Price露出有些疑惑的若有所思的神色，Milan发现他竟然是熟悉这种神色的——每次Carey Price被进球之后都会出现的表情——他说：“那你为什么要告诉我？”  
Milan这下是真的被卡住了，他只能这样看着对方，而Price也就这么看着他，眼睛里是非常认真的疑惑神色。一时间停车场安静得像是被进了个意想不到的点球。  
“我不知道。”他承认。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他几乎是逃着回到了车上，一路飞快地开回家，洗了澡就冲上了床，只是依然无法把Lucic的脸从脑海里赶开。

和Price道别后，Milan一个人慢慢开着车，没有听广播。他这几天和原先的医生联系上了，通了几个视频电话，却依旧没有太大帮助，或许是因为这次哨兵能力觉醒得太过突然，而且非常不规律，所以他几乎无法控制。  
Zee知道这件事。有次训练他们在滑行的时候Milan因为受不了冰刀刮擦过冰面的声音而找了托辞先离开，被队长拦住，他想他能够告诉Zee。而听了他的陈述，那个全联盟最为高大的球员只是皱起了眉：“我觉得这是你的天赋，你不需要隐藏。”  
他并不这么觉得，这种哨兵本能让他无时无刻不处于神经高度紧张的状态，他不停感知外界的一举一动，无法停下。而在现代生活中，这是种诅咒，而非天赋恩赐。他在回到家里的时候三个月没有好好睡一觉，几乎要神经衰弱，因为那些声音，无时无刻不充斥在他的耳边。后来经过治疗他学会了控制，但是仍旧时不时发作一次，博士说长久不用，发作的时间间隔会越来越长，距离上一次失控也已经有将近三个月的时间，他也不知道为什么突然就再次失控了。  
Carey Price，这个名字出现在他的脑海里。他心中升腾起一阵无名的烦躁，关上车门进了家里，径自走到厨房拿了一罐啤酒。冰凉的液体流过喉管，他舒了一口气。  
他不该想到那个人的。  
不可否认Carey Price对他一直就很有吸引力，在进入NHL之前就是，他们几乎注定是敌人，天生的不对盘，只有在国家队才可能合作。门将和前锋，蒙特利尔和波士顿，完完全全的水火不相容，Price几乎是现在世界上最好的门将，而打进他的门，是Milan最想做的事情之一，倒不是说他对于把球打进其他门将的门里就毫无兴趣，而是——能够想打败最好的门将，这是所有前锋都梦寐以求的事情不是吗？当然他打败过他，而Price也曾经无数次按住他试图打进门里的球。甚至，Price还和他推搡起来过，把他推到地上，动作粗暴又直接，他现在想起来还觉得好笑，自己居然被一个门将一把推开摔倒在地，最憋屈的是还不能打。  
他其实也不想打……Milan闭上眼叹口气，把自己整个人埋进沙发里。房间里只剩下他的呼吸声。  
Carey Price，他在心里默默念着这个名字。  
另一头的门将似有所感，他在床上躺着，却一点睡意也没有。  
他一直不喜欢Lucic，得了吧这说得好像他喜欢任何一个棕熊一样的，或许Tuukka算是例外，不过他们都是门将，这相似点就能够让他忽略对方是个棕熊的事实了。  
但是Milan Lucic不一样，他知道他不一样。  
他眼前浮现出那个男人看着他说出“我不知道”的时候专注的眼神，带着一点点的困惑，和不知道从何处而来的释然，剩下的神色他看不懂，只是很危险，他的本能尖叫着让他远离。  
他几乎是逃着回到了车上，一路飞快地开回家，洗了澡就冲上了床，只是依然无法把Lucic的脸从脑海里赶开。  
他手的温度他还记得，那天偶遇Lucic把他从马路上拉回来，有些大力的紧握住自己的手腕。他向自己倾诉时的神情，严肃又带着淡淡的失落。  
还有他嘴角带着被球撞破的伤痕的样子，让他尴尬地觉得自己竟然是半硬着的。  
不知道什么时候那种非常正常的门将对于敌方前锋的关注已经变成了性吸引力，他觉得自己真是疯了，完全疯了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你没事吧。”他问，Milan没有回答。Carey感觉他把手放下去，松松地拉住自己的。  
> 他听见Carey叹口气，然后回握。  
> 他们没有放开手。  
> 是时候坦诚一些了。

Carey睁开眼。他看向床头，电子钟告诉他，已经是上午八点半了。已经有些迟了，反正他也没打算去冰场，他想，休赛季的活动已经差不多了，何况他也需要喘口气，把自己的思绪转向别的地方。  
他开车出去兜了一圈，中午的时候找了家中餐馆坐下，买了份炒饭，拿筷子的时候不小心撒了一地，有人蹲下来帮他捡起。  
“谢谢……”他接过筷子，两人目光相碰，都是一愣。  
Milan Lucic。  
“你怎么在这里？”他问，语气有些咄咄逼人，接着他自己都被自己语气里的紧张给吓到了。  
“这里是我家附近。”Milan回答，表情有些惊讶，他抬起手，好让对方看见他手上的外卖盒子。他看见Carey有些尴尬地别过头去，脸上的表情变得带了几分玩味:“倒是你，你怎么回来这里？我们两个的家应该在反方向吧。”  
“我出来转转而已。”Carey回答，“你不走吗？你家里是不是有人等着？”他看着Lucic手上一大堆吃的。  
“不，我一个人住。”Milan回答，“这是午饭和晚饭的量，或许还有明天。”他也不知道自己为什么那么急切地想解释。  
Carey点点头。  
“你……”Milan看了他一眼，“没什么。”他对自己摇摇头，“再见，Price。”  
而Milan也绝对不会想到再次见到对方会是在酒吧里。  
“嗨，抱歉我来晚了。”他揽上另一个人的肩膀，对着搭讪的男人笑了下，“他有伴了。”  
等那人离开，他才放下手臂，把Carey桌前的酒精饮料拿走:“你不能喝这个。”  
Carey摇摇头:“我也没打算喝。”  
“那你来酒吧干什么？”Lucic露出有些惊讶的表情，“我坏了你的好事？”他说出这句话的时候带了些不易察觉的怒气。  
“滚你的，Lucic。”他皱眉，却有些心虚，他确实想找个人一起，但可不是男人。“你怎么又在这里？你跟踪我？”  
Milan看着他，摇摇头:“我说过这里是我家附近，我经常来这里。酒保喜欢我。”他得意地笑笑，接过那个酒保递来的一杯酒，向他举杯示意。  
酒保转头去工作，眼角却留意着Milan的动作。Carey看着有点不爽:“看来你没有那么直。”  
对方耸耸肩:“我觉得感情不分性别。”  
Carey心不在焉地点点头，Milan拍拍他的肩膀:“现在他们都知道你是跟我来的了，应该不会有人找你麻烦，如果有的话，喊我就好了。”  
“我不是你带来的姑娘，Lucic。”他回答，打开对方的手。  
“只是以防万一。”Milan耸耸肩，对酒保摆摆手，就走开了。  
麻烦很快找上门来了。  
“嘿，小子，你和Lucic来的？”一个留着络腮胡子的高个儿男人问他一句，语气傲慢，带着酒气，Carey没好气地摇摇头，于是那个人就把手放到了他的肩上。  
“那你就跟我一起玩玩吧。”他想躲开男人的手，男人和他差不多高却更加强壮，他转头刚要说话，身后就传来Milan愤怒的声音。  
“该死的，给我放开他！”Milan似乎和那人很熟，有仇的那种，那个男人撇撇嘴:“他又不是和你来的，你管我们干什么，Lucic。”  
“你还想打架？”Milan穿过人群向他们走来，他喝了点酒，表情有些不大对头。  
那个男人还没有反应过来，所有人都没有反应过来的时候，Milan冲上来一把揪住他的衣领，一拳打在他的右眼上，狠狠地把他按在地上，他们扭打在一起，酒吧里的保安过来把他们分开，显然那个男人要更狼狈些。  
Milan拉住Carey的手:“走。”他的语气里有些不可抗拒的成分，让Carey毫无反抗地被他拉着走出了酒吧。  
“你没事吧。”他问，Milan没有回答。Carey感觉他把手放下去，松松地拉住自己的。  
他听见Carey叹口气，然后回握。  
他们没有放开手。  
是时候坦诚一些了。


End file.
